LGBT rights in the Allied States
Lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender rights in the Allied States States take on a peculiar form. Some rights are protected on federal level while others are regulated by state laws. Sexual acts between persons of the same sex have been legal nationwide in the A.S. since 2007 when the country was formed. Marriage and anti-discrimination laws vary by state. Same-sex relationships without marriage are legal and protected throughout the Allied States and its territories. Hate crimes against LGBT people are illegal and punishable by federal and state laws, however, some states do allow certain fields of occupation to restrict LGBT people to be employed, most notably pastors and teachers. Adoption policies in regards to gay and lesbian parents are illegal nationwide. Transgender people enjoy the same rights as anyone else, however, it is illegal to change gender within the Allied States. Many have gone to elsewhere to have sex changes, then return to the Allied States. Lesbians and gays Since the founding of the Allied States, same-sex activity was immediately legal on federal level after the successors to the United States Democratic Party threatened to boycott the political system if it were not made legal. Although not mentioned in the Constitution, several statutory laws grant anyone the right to engage in sexual activity with whichever gender they please. Civil unions/partnerships are also legal on federal level. Thus, in a sense, all gays and lesbians are allowed certain benefits of married couples and are essentially married. Marriages, however, are the only LGBT legislation which the federal government left for state legislatures to decide. Currently, three of the nine Allied States allow same-sex marriages, including the most populous state, San Andreas, along with Rocky State and Iowa. Adoption Adoption of children by same-sex couples, as defined in the Same-Sex Adoption Act of 2008; "encourages same-sex intercourse and relationships among the adopted children." The LGBT Rights Act of 2008 clearly states that "Although same-sex couples need to be respected and granted their rights, the activity itself is and was never meant to be, whether seen from an Atheist, Christian or Muslim perspective. Thus, same-sex sexual activity and/or relationships will not be encouraged within the Allied States." Thus, adoption by same-sex couples in the Allied States on federal level is completely illegal. Military service Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender persons are allowed unconditional military service, however, making sexual advances on clearly straight coworkers will lead to an immediate dishonorable discharge, a far worse punishment than a straight person gets when they make advances on another straight person. Soldiers are allowed to have relationships while on tour, thus it counts for LGBT persons as well, however, all relationships, straight or not, must be noted with the respective unit's commanding officer. If a soldier fails to do their duty because of a relationship with another soldier, the respective soldier will be punished based on the severity of the situation. Discrimination laws The Allied States has several laws protecting openly LGBT people: *LGBT Rights Act of 2008 *Hate Crimes Act of 2009 *Military Discrimination on LGBT Act of 2010 As amended in 2010 in the LGBT Rights Act of 2008, employers at several listed types of institutions are allowed to discriminate against citizens based on their sexual orientation. Some notable examples include schools which are allowed to deny teacher applications of LGBT people. It is actively encouraged by the federal government that LGBT citizens not be allowed to take an educational profession, as it may be "misleading" to the pupils/students. Another example is that gentlemen's clubs or brothels are allowed to turn down anyone they, for whatever reason, do not see fit to fill the role. Changing of gender Physical gender alteration is completely illegal throughout the Allied States. As stated in the LGBT Rights Act of 2008, women cannot be "born" in a man's body nor in vice versa, and any medical or scientific research done to prove otherwise is false. Citizens, may, however, leave the Allied States, change their gender then return to the Allied States. The only thing the LGBT Rights Act prohibits is the operations being done within the Allied States. There are no laws in any state or on federal level which regulate gender expression, thus, cross-dressing and acting out the roles of the opposite gender without medically changing a person's gender is completely legal. See also *Law and justice in the Allied States Category:Allied States of America